Guia Angelical De Sedução
by HannahHell
Summary: Com a greve dos cupidos, alguns anjos da guarda recebem a missão de serem cupidos, um desses anjos é Riza Hawkeye, que fará de tudo pra juntar sua protegida com o homem que ama.
1. 1 Tenha sempre TUDO sob controle

Titulo: Guia Angelical De Sedução

Shipper: Roy Mustang e Riza Hawkeye, tem mais mas esses vão aparecendo mais pra frente... muahahahaha.

Censura: Bote K+ e seja feliz ;)

Capítulos: Ai ai nem eu sei, mas vai ter mais de 10 pó conta cum isso ;)

Disclaimer: FMA pertence à Hiromu Arakawa, mas a Jéssica foi eu que criei! Ah! E o conceito dos anjos, etc eu tb criei *-*

Legendas: é o seguinte:

"bla bla bla" pensamentos do Roy Anjo

_"Bla bla bla" -_pensamentos da Riza Anjo

Notas da autora baka:Bem essa fic surgiu sozinha, com uma pequena influencia do meu novo vicício, Angel Sanctuary, não que a fic tenha sido muito influenciada, mas eu tava com vontade de fazer uma fic que tinha anjos e deu nisso.

Bem, antes de vocês reclamarem dizendo que alguns personagens estão out of character, vou avisar que a Riza anjo tem a personalidade do Roy e o Roy anjo a personalidade da Riza, sakas? Isso tem uma boa explicação que eu darei no decorrer da fic.

Outra coisa, pela primeira vez na minha vida os caps tão curtos, mas eu procurei não deixar o desenvolvimento corrido, eu apenas to fazendo caps menores pra não dá preguiça de ler, mas estão com o mesmo desenvolvimento e descrições de caps longos *-* Porque, eu, AMO descrever, não sou como o José de Alencar que descreve todos os detalhes possíveis e impossíveis, mas um dia eu chego lá... ksoksposkopskspooksop.

Chega de enrolação, vamos á fic antes que me matem *-*

_

* * *

_

Era um dia anormalmente quente na Cidade Central, anormal, pois não era o quente confortável e aconchegante que todos estavam acostumados e sim daquele calor INSUPORTÁVEL, a temperatura estava tão alta que parecia que tudo e todos se moviam em câmera lenta, o sol jorrava seus raios sem piedade nos cidadãos dessa, até que grande, cidade os obrigando a procurar as poucas sombras e lugares arejados.

Nas ruas uma mulher trajando uma farda militar entrou numa banca de revistas para se abrigar do sol. Ela tinha cabelos loiros bem presos com uma presilha num tipo que coque, uma franja lateral, olhos castanho-avermelhados e mesmo com a grossa farda militar dava para se ver que ela era bem bonita, chamava-se Elizabeth Hawkeye, mas todos a chamavam apenas de Riza, e possuía a patente de primeira-tenente.

Nas prateleiras não havia nada de mais, revistas de fofocas, jornais, gibis, etc. Porém nessa passagem rápida seus olhos acharam uma manchete interessante "100 dicas para conquistar seu amado!". A primeira-tenente nunca se sentiu tão tentada a comprar uma revista adolescente como estava agora.

-Você não devia comprar uma revista dessa, é admitir que está desesperada – uma voz muito parecida com a sua própria a avisou causando um grande susto na militar, porém quando esta se virou para checar a fonte da voz não havia ninguém.

Riza Hawkeye decidiu que ignorar este momento de loucura era o mais sensato a fazer e saiu daquela banca, não queria correr o risco de mais algo estranho ocorrer.

Porém parecia que, assim como o tempo, anormalidades estavam predestinadas a acontecer com Riza, começando por trombar em alguém que há segundos atrás ela poderia jurar não haver ninguém. Ao se recuperar da trombada e observar a pessoa em quem trombou, teve um grande susto. A sua frente estava ela mesma, mas não era bem Riza Hawkeye aquela mulher, ela tinha os cabelos, cara, olhos, corpo, altura, tudo igual à Riza, mas usava uma calça e um corpete feitos de plumas brancas, tinha uma aura brilhante e não usava sapatos, estava apenas na ponta dos pés e descalça, porém mesmo tocando o chão ela tinha o aspecto de estar flutuando.

-Quem é você? – Riza perguntou à figura estranha assim que se recompôs.

-Eu sou você! – a mulher respondeu, o que forçou Riza a fazer uma cara confusa – sou Elizabeth Hawkeye, sua anja da guarda, e arcanjo no meu mundo, para ser mais específica.

-Não acredito nessas bobagens.

-Pois é melhor acreditar e falar mais baixo, para quem está passando por nós parece que a senhorita está falando sozinha.

Por choque Riza olhou ao redor e percebeu que várias pessoas a encaravam como se ela fosse maluca.

-Você venceu, o que quer comigo senhorita anja? – a militar indagou abaixando drasticamente a voz e começando a andar na direção do quartel.

-Estou fazendo um bico de cupido, sabe no meu mundo esses anjinhos frescos estão em greve e nós os anjos da guarda temos que fazem o trabalho deles – a anja começou a explicar enquanto acompanhava a militar – neste momento meu plano é fazer com que você e o homem que ama fiquem juntos, nem que isso seja a última coisa que eu faça!

-Este será um longo dia – Riza murmurou desanimada para si – por que só eu te vejo?

-Apenas os humanos que eu quero que me vejam podem me ver, no momento quero que só você me veja.

-Como você sabe quem eu amo? E como planeja fazer isso, não estou vendo nenhuma das famosas flechas.

-Nós anjos possuímos parte da alma do nosso protegido e temos a personalidade de quem você mais ama, além do mais eu sempre estou com você, mas essa é a primeira vez que você me vê – a anja explicou pacientemente – de qualquer modo eu tenho tudo sobre controle, eu quero só sua ajuda para conseguir um bom disfarce humano.

-Mas você ainda não falou das flechas.

-Eu não preciso dessas flechas, flechas são para aqueles seres inferiores e trapaceiros! Nós anjos temos mais classe.

-Desculpa, não está mais aqui quem falou, só peço que não fale comigo no trabalho.

-Certo, você nem vai me ver – e ao dizer isso a anja desapareceu.

* * *

Yo!!!! aqui estar eu AGAIN! Vim aqui pedir, humildemente por reviews *-*

Por favor! Mandem reviews! Não machuca, e todo mundo sai ganhando *-*

quero saber se vocês estão gostando ou não!

mandem nem que seja pra colocar apenas: tá legal, ou não ta legal...

mas por favor mandem *-*

São as reviews que nos impulsionam a escrever o mais rápido possível *-*

kisses and hugs.


	2. 2 Se disfarçar é o que há

Legendas: é o seguinte:

**"bla bla bla"** pensamentos do Roy Anjo

_"Bla bla bla" -_pensamentos da Riza Anjo

Notas da autora baka: Bem nesse cap aparecem personagens novos, tá só uma personagem nova, mas vocês entenderam, ela será bem importante no desenvolvimento da fic... hohoho

Ah! eu tive um ótimo Natal, espero que vocês também tenham tido ;)

Respostas às reviews:

_Daianelm:_Fico muito feliz que você tenha gostado ^^ Obrigada ^^

_Tata:_Ah! que bom *-*, sim esse tema é bem inusitado, tenho de Pode deixar que eu não vou demorar ;)

Bora pra fic ;)

_

* * *

_

-Para onde vamos? - a anja perguntou, estavam no carro de Riza indo para algum lugar que apenas a humana tinha conhecimento.

-Conhecer seu disfarce – foi somente isso que Riza contou.

Ela decidiu que ajudar a anja seria o mais sensato a fazer, então no primeiro final de semana que se viu livre ela pegou o carro e dirigiu para o Sul a caminho do tal disfarce.

Chegaram a uma grande mansão, era uma construção fantástica e imponente quem misturava a arquitetura clássica das cidades com alguns toques de casa de fazendas e passava a impressão de alguém importante morar lá.

Riza estacionou na frente e as duas foram até a porta, que foi aberta antes que encostassem na superfície de madeira. A governanta que abriu a porta deu um sorriso simpático á Riza e a mandou entrar. A anja tomou o sinal como se fosse para ela e entrou atrás da protegida.

Uma mulher no máximo 3 anos mais velha que Riza veio a cumprimentar. Ela tinha cabelos loiro-avermelhados bem lisos que atingiam a altura da sua cintura, era da altura da loira e possuía olhos de um verde bem vivo, mas comparada com a loira seu corpo parecia uma tábua.

-Priminha! – ela gritou e abraçou a primeira-tenente.

-Oi Jess, preciso conversar urgente com você.

-Claro primosca! Vamos até o escritório.

Jess conduziu a prima e, consequentemente a anja da guarda, para o escritório, e ficou encarando a parente com uma cara de profunda curiosidade, o que a dava um ar um tanto infantil.

-Em primeiro lugar eu não estou louca e em segundo lugar: Anja, apareça para ela! – Riza pôs-se a falar sem delongas.

A Anja respirou fundo e apareceu para Jess, que levou um grande susto.

-O que é isso?

-Ei! Mais respeito com os seres superiores! – a anja repreendeu – mas já que perguntou, eu sou a anja da guarda da sua prima.

-Sinistro – foi o que Jess conseguiu murmurar enquanto digeria a informação - no que posso ajudar?

-Soube que você está sendo transferida para a Central, deixe minha anja fingir que é você por um tempo – Riza foi direto ao ponto, afinal ela nunca fora do tipo que enrolava.

-O que eu ganho com isso? – Jess já estava interessada na proposta, mas queria ter certeza dos benefícios.

-Um tempo de férias.

-Tentador, mas como sua anja fingirá ser eu sendo que ela é a sua cara?

Riza olhou para a anja, que fechou os olhos e fez cara de profunda concentração. O cabelo dela cresceu e assumiu o comprimento e a cor dos de Jess, seu corpo foi tomando forma até ficar idêntico ao da prima de sua protegida e sua roupa emplumada se transformou na réplica exata da roupa que ela estava usando.

-Me ensina a fazer isso? – Jess pediu surpresa, Riza estranhou a ação da prima, pois achava que ela iria dar um susto de medo e berrar "Aberração! Socorro! Uma aberração!", mas a loira aprendeu que NADA estava caminhando da maneira usual estes últimos dias.

-Isso não é algo que dê para ser ensinado – a anja respondeu e sua voz saiu idêntica a de Jess.

-Preste atenção Riza 2: Sou Jéssica Stalker, tenho 27 anos, minha patente é de primeira-tenente, mas estou a um passo de ser promovida a Major, sou canhota, hiperativa, um pouco impulsiva, falo apenas o que penso, meus pais são generais aposentados e eu morro de tédio com papeladas – Jess contou tudo rapidamente, mas a anja entendeu e gravou toda essa informação – prima eu vou ficar no seu apê assistindo o que isso vai virar de camarote.

-Pelo jeito você também gosta de ver o circo pegar fogo – a anja comentou.

-Eu? Magina! O que te faz achar isso de mim?

* * *

Yo!!!! aqui estar eu AGAIN! Vim aqui pedir, humildemente por reviews *-*

Por favor! Mandem reviews! Não machuca, e todo mundo sai ganhando *-*

quero saber se vocês estão gostando ou não!

mandem nem que seja pra colocar apenas: tá legal, ou não ta legal...

mas por favor mandem *-*

São as reviews que nos impulsionam a escrever o mais rápido possível *-*

kisses and hugs.


	3. 3 Indiretas SEMPRE ajudam

Legendas: é o seguinte:

**"bla bla bla"** pensamentos do Roy Anjo

_"Bla bla bla" -_pensamentos da Riza Anjo

Notas da autora baka: Ah!!! A virada do ano foi muito MARA, neh? *-* Eu adorei.

FELIZ 2010 PARA TODOS VOCÊS ^^

Bem este capítulo foi o primeiro que eu imaginei quando tive a idéia da fic, espero que vocês gostem^^

Respostas às reviews:

_Tata:_ahsuahsuahs Pode fuçar o quanto quiser kkkkkk

Sim a Jess será a Comédia Maker principal kkkk *-* eu adoro ela tb ^^

Que bom q se ta gostando *-*

Obrigada *-*.

Bora pra fic ;)

_

* * *

_

3- Indiretas SEMPRE ajudam.

A temperatura finalmente se normalizou na cidade Central. Duas mulheres andavam na direção do quartel, ambas devidamente fardadas. Ao chegarem a sua sala viram que quase todos seus colegas haviam chegado.

-Ohayo Tenente Hawkeye, quem é essa? – um loiro que fumava perguntou interessado para a companheira de trabalho.

-Essa é minha prima, a primeira-tenente Jéssica Stalker – Riza apresentou.

-Sargente Fuery – o mais baixo deles, de cabelos negros e que usava óculos foi até Jéssica e apertou sua mão.

-Sargento Fallman, muito prazer – foi a vez do mais alto, de cabelos cinza e expressão inexpressível apresentar-se à novata.

-Sou o segundo-tenente Breda - o de cabelos laranja-avermelhado um tanto gorducho a cumprimentou com um aceno da mesa onde estava sentado – quer jogar? – perguntou apontado para o tabuleiro a sua frente.

-Xadrez? – 'Jéssica' começou a ponderar – er... Eu passo.

-Se não souber jogar, posso te ensinar – o loiro de antes perguntou virando-se para a novata – sou o segundo-tenente Jean Havoc, a propósito – se apresentou com o sorriso mais sedutor que conseguiu fazer.

Assim que ela encarou bem o loiro uma lembrança recente apareceu em sua mente...

***

-Hey anja, já que você está aqui de cupido, dá para descolar um bofe pra mim? – Jéssica perguntou esperançosa à anja.

-Claro, afinal serão mais méritos para mim.

-Isso! Eu tenho um tremendo acidente por loiros, especialmente os sarados e de olho claro – ela especificou com uma piscadela.

-Vou ver o que posso fazer Jess-chan.

***

-Pelo que vejo você está perdendo, se quiser te ensino a jogar – 'Jéssica' retrucou com uma piscadela.

-Prima, enquanto o Coronel não chega, sente-se na mesa com eles e... COMECEM A TRABALHAR.

-Hai... Hai... – a novata suspirou e se sentou do lado de Havoc e encarou a pequena montanha de papéis – detesto trabalho burocrático – murmurou entediada.

-Bem vinda ao nosso mundo – Breda comentou enquanto guardava o tabuleiro.

Se as leis de personalidade entre anjos e humanos forem perfeitas, como a anja julgava que eram, ela tinha uma grande certeza de que o Coronel chegaria só depois do meio dia.

Ela teve que se conter para não rir e berrar um 'eu sabia' quando, ao meio dia e quinze minutos, a porta se abriu. Porém para sua surpresa entraram dois homens, exatamente iguais, tinham olhos e cabelos negros, pele clara e um corpo que mesmo debaixo das roupas tiraria suspiros de qualquer uma. Um deles usava farda militar e o outro, que aparentemente só o Coronel e 'Jéssica' podiam ver, usava uma camisa e uma calça feitos de plumas bege.

Ela olhou para os lados e viu que todos se levantaram fazendo continência, então mais do que rápido 'Jéssica' os imitou.

_"Roy! O que você está fazendo aqui?"_ 'Jéssica' perguntou em pensamento.

**"Depois eu te conto".**

-Quem é essa belezura? - o Coronel indagou para a novata.

-Primeira-tenente Jéssica Stalker.

-Ela é minha prima, coronel – Riza explicou enquanto todos voltavam ao trabalho, menos Jéssica que ainda esta de pé na frente do Coronel.

-Fui transferida para a central e o General-de-Divisão Yohan disse que eu poderia escolher onde iria ficar, escolhi então, trabalhar com a minha priminha – ela recitou o discurso que ensaiara no dia anterior.

-Hm... Interessante – Roy murmurou e se aproximou mais – sabe, eu tenho uma tremenda queda por primeiras-tenentes, quem sabe nós não podíamos tomar um café depois do expediente? – convidou sorrindo sedutor.

-Desculpe senhor, mas não saio com quem está numa hierarquia superior, prefiro os de hierarquia mais baixa que a minha - ela respondeu com um olhar que pedia desculpas – mas – parou e encarou Roy – se gosta tanto de primeiras-tenentes, porque não chama minha prima? Tenho certeza que ela adoraria tomar um café com o senhor.

Riza, que embora parecesse não estar ligando ou até mesmo escutando a conversa, permaneceu indiferente, a única coisa preocupante era sua mão perigosamente perto da sua arma. Respirou fundo e voltou ao seu trabalho como se não houvesse escutado nada 'desagradável'.

Roy deu apenas um sorriso discreto e foi para sua sala. Foi então que 'Jéssica' percebeu que o Roy anjo havia desaparecido. Porém antes que ela pudesse pensar mais no assunto alguém bateu na porta.

-Aqui é o Major Armstrong, preciso falar com a Primeira-tente Stalker um momento – uma voz estrondosa ecoou por detrás da porta de madeira nobre.

A Tenente se levantou e saiu, deparando-se com o loiro gigante de olhos azuis super-musculoso, porém ele tinha uma aura luminosa ao seu redor, uma aura que ela sabia muito bem que quem que era.

Caminharam em silêncio até um corredor onde não havia ninguém e desapareceram.

* * *

Yo!!!! aqui estar eu AGAIN! Vim aqui pedir, humildemente por reviews *-*

Por favor! Mandem reviews! Não machuca, e todo mundo sai ganhando *-*

quero saber se vocês estão gostando ou não!

mandem nem que seja pra colocar apenas: tá legal, ou não ta legal...

mas por favor mandem *-*

São as reviews que nos impulsionam a escrever o mais rápido possível *-*

kisses and hugs.


End file.
